particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of New Englia
='Preamble'= We, the people of the New Englia, do hereby ordain and adopt this Constitution for the New Englia. ='Constitutional Articles'= Article 1 (New Englia) New Englia is a Sovereign and Democratic Nation and the Sovereign Power belongs to the people of the New Englia. Sovereign Power shall be exercised in the manner provided for in this Constitution. New Englia shall be structured as a Federal Republic with a unicameral legislature and an elected Head of State. New Englia shall be structured as a parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarch with a unicameral legislature. The National Flag and Motto shall be the flag and the motto adopted by two-thirds of the total number of members in both houses of Congress in accordance with the procedure set out in Article 3. This Constitution is the Supreme Law of the Land. Article 2 (Congress) There shall be a unicameral legislature for New Englia, called the Congress of New Englia, in which all legislative powers under this Constitution shall be vested. The single house shall be known as the National Assembly. The National Assembly shall have a maximum of 300 members elected by each Province in accordance with the provisions of Article 11 for a term of office of 36 months. Congress shall have the power to make laws, to pass bills and legislation, to ratify treaties and international agreements, to amend this Constitution in accordance with the provisions of Article 12, and to ratify Cabinet Proposals in accordance with the provisions of Article 6. Each member of Congress shall be enlisted in a political party and shall be entitled to one seat only. Political parties shall represent their voters in Congress and cast their votes on their behalves. Article 3 (Legislative Process) All political parties shall have the right to propose Bills. A Bill shall be passed by a simple majority of the members of both houses present and voting, except in cases where the Constitution provides otherwise. A Bill shall lapse from voting should an election intervene, in which case it shall be returned to the house that commenced voting and will be up for debate. A Bill that has been passed by one house shall go to the other for debate and a subsequent vote. If passed, it must be signed by the Governor-General to be enter into effect. If vetoed, it goes to the senate for a vote and if passed it enters into effect. The National Assembly shall have sole power over the passage of bills dealing with early elections, budgets, taxation and spending. The Senate has sole power of treaty ratification and the confirmation of appointments. Furthermore, any bill dealing with war must be passed with 2/3 votes in both houses and signed by the Governor-General and Secretary of Defense. Article 4 (Executive Branch) The executive power shall be vested in the Governor-General and the Cabinet. The executive power belongs to the Governor-General and shall be exercised by the Governor-General. The cabinet shall not be subject to responsibility; the Governor-General is responsible. Executive decisions taken by the cabinet shall be subject to the approval of the National Assembly and Senate. Article 5 (Governor-General) The Governor-General shall be the Head of State and Head of Government of the New Englia. He shall represent the Nation, guarantee its independence and see to it that this Constitution is observed. The Governor-General shall be the Head of State and Head of Government of the New Englia. He shall be the symbol of the Nation and the guarantee of independence. The Governor-General shall be elected for a term of office of 36 months in accordance with the procedure set out in this Article and subject to the provisions of the sections 1 and 3 of Article 11. The Governor-General shall be elected using a one round system. Each party shall have the right to register one candidate for elections for the office of Governor-General. A primary round of election shall be held to select the top candidate. The monarchy of the New Englia is hereditary through direct, natural and legitimate descent from the Governor-General, by order of primogeniture. Article 6 (Cabinet) The Cabinet shall aid the Governor-General but, will not conduct the policy of the Government. The Cabinet shall not exercise the executive power and conduct the policy of the Government; that power shall be reserved for the Governor-General. The Cabinet shall consist of 10 members. Each member shall direct an administrative department and is responsible for the tasks and functions entrusted to his or her department. The Governor-General shall represent the Cabinet and the Government both at home and abroad. He shall chair the Cabinet and shall be responsible for the conduct of public business and the general government policy. Article 7 (Judicial Branch) The judicial authority shall be vested in a 2-tiered court system; provincial and federal. These courts shall have absolute power to ensure enforcement of the laws and constitution of the New Englia. The highest court in New Englia shall be the Supreme Court of New Englia. It has the authority to declare laws unconstitutional through the power of Judicial Review. Article 8 (Political Parties) Political parties shall ensure that the will of the people prevails and, for this purpose, shall represent their voters in Congress. A political party shall be registered in accordance with the national laws may be dissolved in cases of inactivity or for violations of national law. Representation in Congress shall be determined through a general election in which all political parties may participate in accordance with the provisions of Article 11. The opposition parties shall play a constructive role to ensure that the government and the ruling parties function in accordance with the provisions of this Constitution, provide good governance and strive to promote national interest and fulfill the aspirations of the people. Their aim must be to make the Government responsible, accountable and transparent. The opposition parties shall have the right to oppose the elected Government and to question the Government’s conduct of public business. Article 9 (Provinces) The territory of New Englia is comprised of 6 Provinces. The national territory and the international territorial boundary of the New Englia is inviolable. New provinces, federal districts or territories shall be admitted through the ratification of a bill that must be passed with 2/3 majority in both houses of Congress. The nation shall be bound to its boundaries and will not seek any foreign land unless there is mutual agreement on both sides. Article 10 (Local Governments) Certain powers may be devolved to the Local Governments by Congress in accordance with the procedures set out in Article 3. Local governments will be able to have a Governor, their own unicameral or bicameral legislature and a provincial supreme court. Article 11 (Elections) Under this Constitution, the general will of the people shall be the basis of government and it shall be expressed through periodic elections in which all political parties shall have the right to participate. The method used to determine the number of seats each party receives in Congress shall be laid down by law in accordance with the provisions of Article 3. All political parties shall have the right to call for an early election at any time. A call for early elections shall require the vote of a majority of the total number of members in the National Assembly in order to pass. Elections shall be scheduled upon the passage of such call for early elections. The Governor-General and Vice-General shall begin and end their term on April 1, after the commencement of the Oath of Office. Congress shall begin and end their term on March 23 after the administration of their own oath. Governors, Lieutenant Governors and Mayors shall begin and end their terms on March 20. Provinces shall have the option of administering an oath or not. Article 12 (Amendments) Subject to the provisions of Article 3, Congress shall have the power to amend this Constitution. Amendments shall require a vote of two-thirds of members in both houses of Congress in order to pass and may only apply to certain areas of this constitution. New provinces or districts admitted to the nation shall not have to ratify the Constitution, however any territories gained shall have to ratify the Constitution. ='Constitutional Amendments'= Amendment I (Equal Opportunity) Everyone shall be given an equal opportunity to achieve Life, Liberty and Happiness. No one shall be discriminated based on race, gender, creed, sexual preference, age, ethnicity or political stance. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment II (Freedom of Expression) Everyone shall have the right to freedom of expression. Section A Freedom of press, religion, assembly, and petition Part 1 Freedoms shall not be taken away by Congress, Governor-General or Chamber of Councillors unless they violate a persons rights, safety, or promote any act of violence against a particular group or the government. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment III (Right to Bear Arms) Citizens shall have the right to keep and bear arms. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment IV (Search and Seizure) The police shall have the right to search and seize a persons possesions if it has been determined through probable cause and allowed by a judge in the form of a Warrant. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment V (Judicial Rights) Everyone shall be given a set of judicial rights. Section A Right to a speedy trial, trial by jury, cruel punishment Part 1 Everyone shall have the right to a speedy trial. Part 2 Everyone shall have the right to a trial by jury. Part 3 No one shall be given cruel punishment and/or excessive fines. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment VI (Citizenship) Natural born citizens are to be considered citizens of New Englia. Foreign citizens or illegal aliens who wish to become citizens are required to take and pass a citizenship test. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment VII (Universal Suffrage) Suffrage shall be guaranteed to all legal residents who have registered to vote. No one shall be denied this based on race, creed, ethnicity, sexual preference, age or political stance. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment VIII (Voting Age) The voting age shall be set at age 17. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment IX (Income Tax) The government shall have the right to collect an income tax from citizens who make a certain amount of money per year. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment X (Rights of Homosexuals) Homosexuals shall have the same rights as heterosexuals and will not be denied any rights. Any law passed by a provincial legislature or the National Legislatures that infringes on the rights of homosexuals shall be declared unconstitutional by the Supreme Court and become void. *Ratified March 30, 2785 Amendment XI (Terms of the Governor-General) The following establishes set terms dealing with the beginning and end of the Governor-General's term. It should be noted that certain parts of this amendment shall apply at different times. Section A shall apply after the election and swearing in of a new Governor-General and Section B shall apply only during the absense of one. Section A Beginning and End of the Term Part 1 Inauguration Day shall be on April 1st. Part 2 The Governor-General and Vice-General elect will be sworn in on Inauguration Day; both must take the Oath of Office. Part 3 The official end of the incumbent Governor-General and Vice-General's term shall end at the commencement of the Oath of Office to the Governor-General and Vice-General elect on April 1st. Part 4 The official Oath of Office for the Governor-General shall be as follows, :"I solemnly swear (or affirm) that I __________, will protect and defend the Constitution while executing the duties of Governor-General to the best of my abilities for the greater good of the Republic. So help me God." Part 5 The official Oath of Office for the Vice-General shall be as follows, :"I solemnly swear (or affirm) that I __________, will protect the Constitution against all enemies, foreign and domestic and will remain allegiant to the Union while executing the duties of the Vice-General for the greater good of the Republic. So help me God." Section B The Executive Line of Succession defines who may become or act as Governor-General of New Englia upon incapacity, death, resignation, or removal from office. *Ratified July 5, 2803 Amendment XII (Equal Election) Any legal citizen of New Englia not born in the country, shall have the right to run for the position of Governor-General. This shall apply to only citizens who are legally here and have been living in the country for at least 10 years. *Ratified July 5, 2803 Amendment XIII (Provincial Secession) No Province shall have the right to secede from the union under any circumstance. *Ratified July 5, 2803 Amendment XIV (Separation of Church and State) The government of New Englia shall not be directly influenced by any religion, recognized or not. The government is a "partisan" entity that shall make its own decisions without the help of the church. *Ratified July 5, 2803 Amendment XV (Office Requirements) Any person seeking national office shall be required to adhere to certain requirements. Section A Requirements Part 1 Part 1.1 Must be at least 20 years old to be eligible for the positions of Provincial Representative and Provincial Senator Part 1.2 Must be at least 25 years old to be eligible for the positions of Representative and Mayor of any city Part 1.3 Must be at least 30 years old to be eligible for the positions of Lieutenant Governor, Governor, Cabinet Positions, Supreme Court Justice, Vice-General and Governor-General Part 2 Must be a legal citizen of New Englia. Part 3 Must have lived here for at least 10 years. *Ratified July 5, 2803 Amendment XVI (Continuity of Congress) Congress shall continue operations in the event when large numbers of representatives are incapacitated or dead. Provinces shall have the power to appoint a temporary replacement until elections are called. *Ratified August 20, 2860 Amendment XVII (Powers of Congress) Congress shall the power to exercise certain duties as provided by the Constitution. in order to operate a perfect union. Section A Powers of Congress Part 1 Congress shall have the authority to lay and collect taxes, duties, imposts and excises, to pay the debts, appropriate funds and provide for the common defense and general welfare of New Englia. Other powers granted to Congress include the authority to borrow money on the credit, regulate commerce with foreign nations and among the provinces and the coinage of money. The Constitution also gives Congress an important role in national defense, including the exclusive power to declare war, to raise and maintain the armed forces, and to make rules for the military. Congress also has the power to establish post offices and post roads, issue patents and copyrights, fix standards of weights and measures, establish courts inferior to the Supreme Court, the power to admit new provinces into the country, and the power to impeach and remove the Governor-General, federal judges and other federal officers. Part 2 Congress shall the power to perform certain duties not listed in the Constitution in order to maintain a perfect union. *Ratified January 17, 2911 Amendment XVIII (Definition of Marriage) The Federal Government of New Englia shall make no law defining marriage. All citizens have the right to marry and that right shall not be taken away. *Ratified January 17, 2911 Amendment XIX (Rights of Territories) Territories will be granted certain rights and exemptions Section A Rights of Territories Part 1 Territories shall be bound to New Englian Law and must ratify the Constitution. Part 2 The government of a territory shall have the same rights and responsibilities as provinces Part 3 The Governor-General shall appoint a Governor Part 3.1 The Governor shall serve for life Part 4 Territories shall have representation in the National Assembly. *Ratified January 17, 2911 Amendment XX (Executive Orders) The use of Executive Orders by the Governor-General is banned. *Ratifed April 3, 3023 *Repealed March 16, 3092 Amendment XXI (Paramilitaries) The operation of paramilitaries within the physical boundaries of this country is banned. *Ratified April 3, 3023 Amendment XXII (Repeal of the 20th Amendment) The twentieth amendment of the Constitution is hereby repealed. *Ratifed March 16, 3092 Amendment XXIII (Citizenship via birth) Any child born in New Englia to non-resident parents will receive automatic citizenship. *Ratified March 16, 3092 ='Ratification'= The Constitution of New Englia must be ratified by 2/3 majority by all the provincial legislatures and must be ratified in the National Assembly by 2/3 majority to be passed. Provincial Ratification National Assembly Ratification ='Signatures'= Upon the passing of this in all of the provincial legislatures and the National Assembly, it must be signed into law by the Governor-General, Prime Minister and the 3 governors. On March 30, 2785 the Constitution of New Englia was officially signed into law as the supreme law of the land. Official Signatures Governor-General Yuri Chrisalvich Prime Minister Karl Venderland '' ''Governor Ivan Dumas Governor Thomas O'Reilly Governor Luaren Chriselow =Links= New Englia Category:New Englia